Summer nights
by RayHollowsArchive
Summary: On vacation after the events of the emmisary, Ike goes back to his room to discover his roommate in the grips of a nightmare. Upon going to comfort him, he is suprised by the turn of events, but not entirely unhappy. One shot, RoyxIke


**Okay so I've realized something HORRIBLE!**

**THERE IS A LACK OF MY FAVOURITE PARINGS HERE! Seriously; where is the Roy love? I love him so much... and yet, there's so little of him! At least newer stuff! So here we go, a one shot I thought of while rocking my little brother to calm him down during a bout of homesickness.**

**Super smash bros. Nor Fire Emblem belongs to me~**

The night was calm; simple and relaxed. Peace filled the air, the gentle ever so slightly heard noise of crashing waves was heard in the backround, gentle music floated through the halls and the near full moon was shining free in the sky, leaving the world bathed in her beauty. Most people were sleeping at this, the early hour of morn; the few nocturnal smashers kept to themselves in their room, or in the case of Sheik somewhere peaceful where he could play his lyre without interrupting people. Though in truth, many smashers admitted that they much enjoyed listening to the soft and skilful notes as they lay in their beds.

There was a certain smasher however, who had not yet found his peace within the loving arms of sleep, who had instead been roaming the beautiful ocean side estate (rented to the smashers for a rare vacation) for several hours trying to sort out some thoughts. Only when a tired appearing Samus shuffled into the kitchen for a glass of water and reminded him of the time did he venture back to his room.

No, that fact is wrong...for it wasn't just his room. Oddly enough he shared a room with the same person he had 'replaced' in this tournament, though it's not as if the fiery young lord could really ignore a summons home to help his people. After the situation was settled he had been invited back, and the stoic swordsman never would have thought he would end up being so glad that he had.

Because over the course of the few months that had passed since the red head had returned (which was in turn a few weeks after the events of Tabuu); Ike had come to nurse a rather deep attraction to him. It wasn't just his soft silky hair that couldn't be tamed no matter the products Peach tried to force into it (not that the Lord, nor Ike or any of the other males for that matter, would let happen), or the childish yet mature edge to his deep sapphire eyes that drew your attention and sparked life in even the deadest of souls. Nor even was it his overall appearance, of how much shorter he was then the mercenary, of how he imagined it would be so easy to fit his arms around his slim form; or how his lips pinched together so adorably when he decided he didn't like something and pouted...

No, it was that and who he was as a person. So kind and trusting, loving and friendly even to those who had been proclaimed villain by those whose home worlds they came from. It was in the grace he did everything, how he seemed to flare with confidence and inspiration even though he was merely standing there; how he made sinners feel guilt with his innocent tone and words, the very sun shining from within to cast its warmth upon life.

And then... when he slept it was if the moon herself paled in comparison to him, her light was washed out and dulled, the soft glow of his smooth pale skin was the envy of the night. He looked so peaceful, as if there wasn't anything wrong in the world and in fact everything was perfect. There were times when Ike couldn't sleep and he would simply sit on his bed and stare over at the younger male, mesmerized by the falling and rising of his chest, yearning to run his fingers through that uniquely coloured hair... But yet saddened because he knew he couldn't. His friend was a few years younger than him, and they were both participating in this new tournament once it started... it wouldn't be proper.

He could still dream though.

Thus were the thoughts that had kept him up this night; thoughts of the soft skin and lips of his room-mate, of his kind words and love for everyone... his devotion to the good of the world and his fierce belief that good always triumphed, even if at first it seems it had lost. Ah, but how could good truly be the victor every time? For in this certain instance, Ike wanted to tell the other his feelings, the deep rooted seeds of desire that a mere glance of those tender eyes had caused...

But what would become of it? Other than heartbreak, of friendships broken or made awkward? And then... to dare hope it might be okay! To dare dream that the swordsmen would return his sentiments and they could be together... no, it could not be, because they would have to return to their own worlds eventually... no, he failed to see how 'good' could win this one.

As it were, luck seemed to be on his side this night, even though at first it would appear as though it weren't. Ike had removed his armour long ago, so he lay on his bed in only the plain blue tunic and leggings that he found so familiar and comfortable. He wasn't paying attention to the bed on the other side of the room, else he would have noticed the other male stirring slightly. His gaze was at the ceiling, his thoughts muddled and angry; the world cursed thrice over and the heavens even more for making such a divine being.

A slight whimper broke into his train of thoughts, and his eyes snapped over to where the red head was curled into a tight ball on his bed. The sound was heard again, barely there on the breath of the wind, but there nonetheless. Ike moved, swifter then he ever had he knelt by his bed and let his worried eyes flicker over him.

It would appear as though he were having a nightmare; eyes clenched shut and body shaking, curled tightly into himself and breathing harsh. Ike was at a loss for what to do; how could he comfort him? He reached out a hesitant hand and gently grasped the generals shoulder and called out his name softly.

The effect was instantaneous. The younger male shot straight up in his bed, hand reaching for the hilt of a blade that wasn't there, eyes hardened during a war that was no more. Ike's insides softened even more at the scared look on his face as he blinked away the sleep, confusion and worry flickered across the gingers face, before it finally settled on relief and his shoulders slumped forward, a shaky sigh escaped his lips.

"Only a nightmare..." he whispered to himself, seemingly not seeing Ike.

As Ike went to question him, said lord turned his head to the side (and when Ike noticed he was glancing towards _his _bed his heart skipped a beat in joy) to look around, but paused when he noticed something beside his bed.

Large and teary azure eyes wandered up to his and the owner drew in a shaky breath. "Ike..." he whispered, eyes over flowing at the sight of him.

Naturally this alarmed the man, but before he could say anything back his arms were full of a crying and frightened teenager and all other thoughts fled his mind.

"I-Ike...you-you're okay." He whispered into his chest, the bluenette could feel tears drip onto the material he wore.

His strong and comforting arms drew around the boy and held him close, his face was rested in the mop of red hair he so admired; but he couldn't enjoy the moment with his hearts love crying into his chest. "I'm fine," he murmured softly, reassuredly, to him. "Why wouldn't I be okay Roy?"

Roy sniffled and clutched tighter onto the tunic he was against. "I-I... s'just a nightmare... old battles mixing with new friends is all... s'stupid." He muttered back, trying to put on a brave face for the other, despite his obvious fear of something.

Ike frowned and put a hand under Roy's chin so he could tilt his gorgeous face up to look at him. "That isn't like you... it's not stupid, and in fact I still get a nightmare from time to time over my past. Do not feel weak or silly because of your mind Roy, if anything focus on the fact that it's telling you you have friends that you care about." He made sure his tone was gentle, and he was glad he did for the blush that fanned across the generals face was well worth the tears on his tunic.

"B-but... they hurt everybody... Marth, and Sheik and Link... Zelda and Peach... everybody, even...even you-" here Ike noticed his voice started to tremble and his hands twitched slightly. "I couldn't help anyone...and you all, you all..." fresh tears rolled from his eyes and he reburied his face into Ike's chest.

Ike was silent, not knowing what to say. What was there to say to that? He was thrilled that Roy seemed the most upset over him , though he would rather he dream of him in ways that didn't include dying... or at least he figured it was death. He moved a hand to gently rub it down Roy's spine, not missing the shudder that ran along it or the slight hitch of unsteady breaths when he did so. "Hey now, it was just a nightmare, no need to cry."

Roy chuckled weakly and didn't even make an attempt to move. "I-I'm sorry I woke you up Ike, I didn't mean to." He whispered, shifting his weight slightly so he could curl up tighter against the broader males chest.

Ike was now practically holding Roy, one arm was around his lower back to hold him close, the other was dipped to rest between his shoulder blades, his free hand gently running fingers through hair...when would he get this chance again? "I was already awake... you startled me." He reassured Roy.

"Well... I'm sorry to be a bother..."

"You could never be a bother Roy."

This seemed to calm the young man down for he snuggled closer to Ike's chest and let out a sigh. "...thank you Ike." He whispered, a yawn interrupting the words.

Ike chuckled and continued to run his hand through Roy's soft locks. "I speak only the truth." He whispered solemnly, not noticing when Roy tilted his head up to look at him, nor the way he was biting his lip in anxiety.

"Hey...Ike?" he said softly, drawing the others attention.

Ike turned to look down at him, surprised when he felt warm lips brush his cheek. "Thank you Ike..." he whispered once more, before he snuggled down into his arms once more and fell into a restful sleep moments later.

Ike sat there, stunned, for many more minutes after before a smile crept up his face and he realized what had happened. He chuckled and drew Roy closer so he could place a chaste kiss upon his forehead. "Sleep well Roy." He whispered, before he went to place him back down on the bed.

To his surprise, Roy's grip tightened and he found himself unable to set the general down. With a not too reluctant sigh, Ike drew him into his arms again and laid down on the bed with him curled against him, the nightmares at bay. He placed one last kiss upon his face before he too, let himself succumb to sleep, a gentle smile on both their faces.

The morning dawned lazily upon the white stone structure that was the summer house. A few of the more homely smashers were making breakfast for the rest of them, the scents wafting throughout the home was drawing in even the most uncaring of people to the kitchen. Children raced about the halls with weapons drawn and battle cries yelled out in mock fury.

It was far from peaceful, but in a certain bedroom the world was silent as the two rested together. The smaller wrapped in the larger's arms, foreheads resting against each other and all traces of nightmares gone from either face, they slept. Calm and serene, not a care in the world... until a princess crept through their door to wake them for food.

Seeing them wrapped in each other's comfort caused a soft smile to stretch over the brunette's lips; and she left without a word, the news of the new 'lovebirds' spreading like wildfire.

It was not for a few hours later that one of them woke up, and even then it was half an hour more before the other awoke. Roy peered up at Ike through his bangs, a secret smile over his lips as he watched the elder male sleep. His arms were just as comforting as Roy had thought they would be... he slowly reached out a hand to twine his fingers in the deep blue bangs, and sighed gently when they were just as soft as he thought they would be.

A soft noise made it's way to his ears, and he tilted his head back to find Ike staring at him with sleepy eyes. He chuckled softly and withdrew his hand from the others bangs, only to gently brush the back of his fingers against his cheek. "Good morning Ike." He whispered softly, snuggling closer to him.

Ike's arms sluggishly moved to wrap around his waist, sleepy eyes blinking. "M'I dreaming?" he slurred out, nuzzling the top of the red heads hair.

Roy giggle softly and leaned up to press another kiss to the blunette's forehead, he had recently discovered his love for him, and couldn't resist showing his affection now that he had the chance, even if for just the morn. "No, you're not."

Ike blinked again and frowned, the expression not fitting his handsome features. "But...I'm holding you in my arms...I have to be dreaming."

Ike was confused; he didn't think he was awake, but every passing second his sense slowly came back to him.. and then he realized that he truly was holding the object of his adoration. Roy chuckled at this and wrapped his arms around Ike to hold him closer to himself. "You're only dreaming if you'd call this a dream come true." He told him, the childish notes in his voice causing the older male to smirk.

Ike smiled slowly and rested his chin atop Roy's head, a hand drawing smooth circles on one of his hips. "It is indeed as such." He whispered.

Roy sighed and closed his eyes contently. "I am glad...because it is for me as well. Ike...we don't have to go anywhere's yet, right? I mean, I'm still tired, and what if I have another nightmare?~" his voice was teasing, though hopeful.

Ike smiled when he realized what he was doing, and closed his eyes as well. "I don't have any plans... and I don't see what's so wrong with staying here to keep you safe from nightmares." He assured him, gripping him a little tighter.

For the rest of the morning nothing was heard of them; but when they ventured downstairs later that day. everyone knew from the soft smiles on their faces and the fact that they were holding hands (as well as the little snippet from Zelda) that there was something going on between them. Nobody cared though, and for that the two were thankful. From that night on though, Ike stayed with Roy, holding him and giving him his loving kisses; and there was no more separate dreaming to be had between them. Their dream had come true, now they looked toward the future together.

Nightmare was a thing of the past now, for within the walls that were the arms of the other, only love, peace and each other existed in their world.

**This only took me a few hours, one or two, to write; whatcha think? I'm definitely going to be making more SSB one shots like this, if not a series or two; just because of the potential you have with the characters~**

**I know some people have Roy as a pyro and such; but I looked him up in Fe wiki (because I've never played a FE game before) and he was only like 14 and innocent and such...so here he's 16 and innocent =p**

**Bah lil iffy about the ending, but whatever! For those of you reading 'Stuck with you' I should have chpt. 34 up today~**


End file.
